


Повесть о неукротимом либидо

by robin_puck, WTF BUCK-TICK 2021 (fandom_BUCK_TICK)



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: F/M, Humor, Masturbation, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/WTF%20BUCK-TICK%202021
Summary: * JK – аббревиатура от японского слова «старшеклассница», дзёси кокосэй. «JK-бизнес» – это возможность зарабатывать деньги, используя статус старшеклассницы. Вариантов множество – от прогулки с клиентом по улицам города (JK-променад) и работы в JK-кафе, где можно побеседовать с одетой в форменную одежду старшеклассницей или сыграть с ней в игру, до специальных фотосессий в стиле косплей, услуги соинэ (совместное лежание на кровати, не предусматривающее сексуального контакта), обнимания, массажа и прочих видов расслабляющего отдыха.JK-бизнес нередко приводит к насилию над школьницами, сталкингу и вовлечению девочек в проституцию.Подробнее
Relationships: Sakurai Atsushi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Повесть о неукротимом либидо

– Можно вопрос не для интервью? – спросила Саюри, когда они закончили, и диктофон отправился в бездонную дамскую сумочку. – Тебе не надоело? В смысле, петь про секс.  
Атсуши даже на спинку кресла откинулся, глядя на нее в замешательстве.  
– Ну… нет? И вообще, я же не только про секс пою.  
– Еще про смерть.  
– Да, скудненько, согласен, – хмыкнул Атсуши. – Но что поделаешь, это мои фирменные темы. Тридцать лет об одном и том же.  
– Даже Мадонна к пятидесяти сменила тему…  
Атсуши рассмеялся, не выдержав.  
– Хорошее сравнение!  
– Ну, я не в этом смысле…  
– А в каком? – он махнул рукой. – Ладно уж, могла бы просто спросить, стоит ли у меня до сих пор.  
Саюри покачала головой, отворачиваясь и делая вид, что перекладывает что-то в сумке, чтобы скрыть улыбку.  
– Ты ужасен.  
– Ммм… – Атсуши покивал. – Я. Конечно.  
– Такие вопросы задавать неприлично.  
– Да и отвечать на них неловко.  
– Тебе-то?  
– Я очень стеснительный, если ты забыла. И вообще, меня угнетает этот офис, в баре интервью всегда получаются удачней… – он посмотрел, как она закидывает сумку на плечо, поколебался, но все-таки предложил. – Пойдем выпьем где-нибудь? И я расскажу тебе о своей бурной сексуальной жизни. Все, что только захочешь узнать.  
Саюри вздохнула и обернулась, глядя на него почти с нежностью.  
– И почему у меня ощущение, что ты все интервью ждал именно этой возможности?  
– Потому что ты меня хорошо знаешь?  
– Когда-нибудь я тоже напишу о тебе книгу. Толстую. И всем расскажу, какой ты на самом деле.  
– И какой? – с любопытством спросил Атсуши, поднимаясь за ней следом.  
– Придурок озабоченный.  
Он довольно рассмеялся – из уст бывшей жены это прозвучало даже, пожалуй, комплиментом. 

Семейный врач, которого он по настоянию коллег теперь посещал не реже раза в месяц, уже не раз деликатно намекал, что в его возрасте и с его образом жизни проблемы с эрекцией – это нормально и закономерно, и стесняться тут нечего. Атсуши только вежливо кивал и выкидывал его слова из головы сразу по выходу из кабинета, потому что никаких проблем с отсутствием эрекции в жизни не испытывал. Скорее наоборот, он испытывал проблемы с ее постоянным присутствием даже тогда, когда этого совсем не нужно. Если честно, то после того, как жена с рождением ребенка переехала в отдельную спальню, проблемы эти даже немного утомляли: теперь о сексе приходилось договариваться заранее, планировать его, и не всегда эти планы было просто согласовать из-за окончательно разошедшихся графиков и режимов существования.  
Наверное, Юми, вечно занятой сотней разнообразных дел, так было проще: она не спешила переселяться обратно, даже когда дочка заняла отдельную детскую. Для секса она выделила один день в неделю и строго придерживалась графика. Не то чтобы она просто отрабатывала супружеский долг, нет, она любила секс, она явно получала удовольствие от того, что ей мог дать муж, но… но раза в неделю ей было достаточно. И Атсуши, которому большую часть времени особо заняться было нечем, а вот возрастные проблемы с эрекцией все никак не наступали, оказался предоставлен в этом плане самому себе.  
Мне пятьдесят лет, думал он с горьким сарказмом и некоторой тщательно завуалированной гордостью, а я все еще дрочу, как в восемнадцать. Кому сказать, засмеют. Примерно в этот момент он обычно вспоминал, что и так уже успел об этом рассказать всем, кто подвернулся под руку, вздыхал и решал, что уж лучше так, чем совсем никак. Все-таки, сексуальная энергия – мощная двигающая сила, кто знает, был бы он способен еще работать, если бы сточился к сорока, как было предсказано?  
– И ты просто не организовал себе… альтернативный вариант? – деликатно спросила Саюри, когда после пары стаканов он наконец поделился своими смехотворными проблемами.  
– В смысле, не завел любовницу?  
– Не обязательно заводить именно любовницу, особенно, если у вас с Юми все хорошо, но… – Она многозначительно подняла брови.  
– Ну нет, – Атсуши даже вскинул ладони вверх, будто защищаясь от такого предположения. – Период увлечения платными женщинами у меня, слава всем богам, давно в прошлом.  
– Идеальный муж?  
– Нет. Совсем не идеальный. Но я уже в том возрасте, когда душевное спокойствие важней сиюминутного удовлетворения. Да и что они могут мне дать такого, что я не способен дать себе сам…  
– Воистину просветление снизошло на тебя, – сказала Саюри и подняла стакан, чтобы за это выпить. Атсуши не мог не присоединиться к такому замечательному тосту.  
Честно, ему уже давно было… неинтересно со случайными любовницами. Возможно, именно так в его случае и выглядела пресловутая старость, но ему стало скучно гоняться за посторонними женщинами. Хватало своих – их было трое, и они присутствовали в его жизни постоянно и неизменно: жена, дочь и, конечно же, Куруми-чан. И если первые двое не баловали его своим вниманием, то весь энтузиазм Куруми-чан был направлен почти исключительно на Атсуши (хотя, иногда она направляла свою энергию на Мару, и тогда приходилось их разнимать). Обычно это очень утешало и радовало, но случались моменты, когда присутствие кошки становилось нежелательным. Например, в то время, когда он занимался работой – почему-то именно в эти часы в Куруми-чан просыпалась вся ее прыгучесть и игручесть, возникало ощущение, словно она ревнует его к любой деятельности, в которой не может принять участие. Или просто ей было слишком скучно с флегматичным Мару…  
Вернувшись домой слегка расслабленным выпивкой и душевным разговором, Атсуши в сопровождении трущейся о ноги кошки прошелся по комнатам, заглянул на кухню – никого. Дочь еще в школе, Юми… как всегда где-то занимается какими-то делами. Обед, правда, ждал его на столе, прикрытый полотняной салфеткой, но Атсуши не чувствовал пока особого голода, а у него было правило: не есть, пока есть возможность терпеть. Правильней бы, конечно, было питаться по часам и считать калории и прочие микроэлементы, но до такой степени осознанности он еще не дошел. Главной задачей пока стояло не набирать вес бесконтрольно, а если и случалось переедать, то расплата в виде тренажерного зала в подвале была неумолима. Иногда он ужасно завидовал Хиде с его способностью есть сколько и чего угодно и никогда не толстеть.  
Судя по пустоте в залитых солнцем комнатах, Атсуши в очередной раз был предоставлен самому себе: с интервью он закончил, даже в баре посидел, до вечера планов не оставалось, и можно было с легким сердцем уйти к себе и заняться ничегонеделанием. Или… более приятным вариантом ничегонеделания.  
В спальне было темно и тихо: Мару как обычно спал на подушке и при появлении Атсуши не повел даже ухом. А следовавшая за ним неотвязно Куруми тут же вспрыгнула на кровать и развалилась посередине с таким расслабленным видом, будто она тут лежала уже последние пару часов, а не скакала за Атсуши по всему дому, пытаясь повиснуть на брючине, но упорно отказываясь идти на ручки.  
Раздевшись, Атсуши лег в кровать прямо поверх покрывала: чуть ниже подушки, чтобы не потревожить Мару, и сильно с краю, чтобы не помешать Куруми. Она тут же уперлась лапкой ему в плечо, но он уже настолько привык к ее постоянному присутствию, что это даже не мешало. За флаконом со смазкой, правда, пришлось тянуться через подушку, и Мару наконец-то приоткрыл глаза, окидывая его недовольным взглядом.  
– Ну извини, – шепотом сказал Атсуши. – Вообще-то это моя подушка. Была.  
Наконец-то все более-менее устроились, и Атсуши положил правую ладонь себе на пах, левой прижимая флакон со смазкой к животу, чтобы она немного нагрелась. Обычно ему хватало пары образов из какой-нибудь хентайной манги, и чем более странными они были, тем вернее наступало возбуждение. Вот что странно: когда он читал такую мангу, то все, что был способен испытывать, это недоумение и временами раздражение от абсурдности происходящего. Но стоило вспомнить какую-нибудь сущую нелепицу (вроде гигантского нереалистично нарисованного богомола, сношающего грудастую девицу) не отвлеченно, а прикоснувшись к члену, как тут же вся нереалистичность ситуации отходила на второй план.  
Впрочем, сегодня мысли Атсуши были далеки от хентая. Если потребность в ежедневной мастурбации среди большинства мужчин его возраста могла бы вызвать зависть, то вот тот факт, что в большинстве случаев он дрочит на фантазии о собственной жене, вздумай он им с кем-то поделиться, вызывал бы только недоумение и брезгливую жалость. В его возрасте и положении уместней было бы ходить к проституткам, спонсировать какую-нибудь танцовщицу из клуба или фантазировать о школьницах, чем хотеть собственную старую «мама-сан». Может быть, Атсуши в последние годы поэтому и не настаивал особо на более близких отношениях с Юми: ему было бы неловко признаваться в том, что он после пятнадцати лет брака до сих пор хочет ее – женщину, чьи интересы уже давно сместились в сторону материнства, домашнего хозяйства и многочисленных хобби. И так хочет, что иногда она ему даже снится – нежная и белокожая, с лучами солнца, запутавшимися в волосах, с розовыми, будто созревающая клубника, сосками, и истекающим соком лоном. Во сне это желание так сладостно и мучительно, что он просыпается завернутым в мокрое от пота одеяло и с каменным стояком, выпутывается из удушающего захвата и ласкает себя до изнеможения, изо всех сил жмурясь и пытаясь поймать ускользающие образы из сна.  
В реальности же эти фантазии немного горчат: как горчит все запретное и недоступное. Сегодня Атсуши представляет себе ее – полностью обнаженную, душистую и шелковую на ощупь, и как она стоит над ним на коленях, глядя сверху вниз, и ее груди выглядят такими тяжелыми и полными, что он беспомощно стонет, раскрывая рот – и она наклоняется, чтобы он смог обнять губами сосок, облизать и приласкать. А потом выпрямляется и садится сверху, и Атсуши пьет ее, как самое изысканное вино на свете, и…  
– Ай! – сказал он, открывая глаза и приподнимая голову. Куруми-чан сидела в азартной позе прямо над его пахом и явно собиралась нанести второй удар по двигающейся руке.  
– Ай!! – паникой окатило будто кипятком, Атсуши рывком перевернулся на бок задом к хищнице и для надежности подтянул колени к груди. Сердце колотилось в груди от ужаса, тем более острого, что выдернул он Атсуши прямо из-под оргазма. Он прикрыл пах второй рукой и осмотрел ладонь – четыре царапины прямо по тыльной стороне. Представить страшно, если бы Куруми-чан промахнулась мимо амплитуды и заехала лапой по члену…  
Лишенная развлечения кошка тем временем встала передними лапами ему на бок и перегнулась через него, выглядывая упущенную добычу. Атсуши инстинктивно спихнул ее и подскочил, торопливо натянул домашние штаны и покинул спальню. Нужно было найти более укромное место, где его никто не тронет.  
Ванная – она по крайней мере запирается изнутри. Атсуши с облегчением выдохнул, прижимаясь спиной к двери. Паника постепенно отпускала и уже казалась смешной и даже немного стыдной – кошка! Он слышал пару историй о том, как кошки вцеплялись в болтающееся хозяйство, и каждый раз это было чудовищно смешно, хотя, если подумать, нет совсем ничего смешного в такой ситуации. Ужасно, ужасно…  
Покалывающее тепло тем временем возвращалось, и Атсуши облизнул пересохшие губы, откинулся затылком на дверь и наконец запустил руку в штаны. Стояк оказался непоколебимым – пережитый хозяином ужас его не смутил. Это тоже было в некотором роде смешно, но готовность посмеяться над собой таяла с каждым движением кулака по члену, под зажмуренными веками метались сладчайшие образы, горло перехватило от томительного предвкушения…  
– Ай! – сказал Атсуши, дернув ногой, и посмотрел вниз. Из-под двери высунулась когтистая лапа и попыталась снова поймать его пятку. Атсуши невольно прыснул и тут же отпрыгнул от двери – лапа стремительно переместилась. Да что у нее за настроение сегодня такое? Невозможно подрочить спокойно!  
Он отступил вглубь ванной комнаты, присел на унитаз, искоса глядя на дверь. Отчаявшись выловить хозяина, Куруми-чан принялась скрести дверь и отчаянно мяукать. Это уже начинало раздражать, тем более, что возбуждение так и не думало спадать. Нужно было быстрей со всем этим разобраться и… господи, она так кричит и бьется о дверь, как будто у нее отняли что-то жизненно важное!  
Атсуши заставил себя абстрагироваться от звуков, глубоко вздохнул и снова закрыл глаза, пытаясь расслабиться… И тут вдалеке хлопнула входная дверь. Он вздрогнул, замирая с членом в руке. Раздались голоса – это была Юми и… и кто? Какая-то женщина? Откуда? Почему? Подруга? Вот черт. Как теперь выбираться – гостиная как раз между ванной и его спальней, а если они там засядут…  
– Папа-сан? – раздался голос жены. – Ты дома?  
Атсуши облился холодным потом. Еще хуже… Зачем он им понадобился? Тетка еще какая-то…  
– Папа-сан?..  
Атсуши мысленно застонал. Как нарочно, в ванной не было даже халата, а выходить к посторонним, сверкая голым торсом и отчетливо заметным под тонкими штанами стояком – это катастрофа.  
Раздались легкие шаги у самой двери, мяуканье предательницы-кошки, шорох, ручка повернулась.  
– Атсуши, ты там? – тихо спросила Юми. Делать было нечего, и он отвел защелку замка, открывая дверь. Куруми-чан тут же с видом победительницы ворвалась в ванную и запрыгнула на раковину, а жена застыла на пороге, оглядывая его с головы до пят. Задержалась взглядом в районе паха, округлила глаза и подняла брови с выражением полнейшего изумления.  
– Это что вообще? – спросила она беззвучно.  
– Скажи, что меня нет, – так же беззвучно ответил Атсуши. Юми снова посмотрела вниз, потрясла головой, будто отказываясь верить своим глазам. Открыла рот, будто собиралась что-то добавить, но снова потрясла головой, с необычайно решительным видом ткнула Атсуши пальцем в грудь и закрыла дверь. Вероятно, это означало что-то вроде «жди здесь», но, собственно, какие у него еще были варианты?  
– Кажется, он еще не вернулся, – извиняющимся тоном сказала Юми в коридоре. – Вероятно, задержался по работе. Но я передам ему, чтобы он вам позвонил и назначил встречу…  
Встречу?.. Атсуши не хотел ни с кем встречаться. С чего вдруг? Еще звонить...  
Голоса забормотали, удаляясь, и как он ни напрягался, не мог опознать голос женщины, с которой ему зачем-то нужно встретиться… Может, они вообще не знакомы? И какую-то незнакомую тетку Юми привела бы в дом? Они вообще никогда никого не впускали на личную территорию из опасения нарваться на замаскировавшихся фанатов, исключение составляли только самые близкие друзья, и вот это – точно не тот случай…  
Входная дверь снова хлопнула, Куруми-чан боднула его головой и ласково куснула за бицепс, и Атсуши со вздохом отшатнулся. Да что ж ему все время достается?! Сейчас еще и от жены прилетит…  
Юми ворвалась в ванную как фурия, налетела на него, и Атсуши почувствовал, как от ее напора слабеют колени.  
– Ты что творишь? – спросила она по инерции яростным шепотом, припирая его к стене.  
– Прости, – от того, что она оказалась так близко, член, казалось, заныл еще сильней. – Я не знал, что ты собираешься привести гостей.  
– Я не собиралась, – она тут же взяла тоном ниже, – не могла от нее отвязаться, а у тебя как всегда телефон выключен... Но ты! Зачем ты это – сейчас?  
– Я думал, что остался один до вечера, вот и… – дурацкий разговор.  
– Заняться больше нечем было? Это же вредно!  
– Эм… – Атсуши потянул воздух носом, ткнулся ей за ухо. – Может, будешь ругаться потом?  
От возбуждения, казалось, кололо все тело, и то, как Юми ерзала напротив, легче не делало.  
– Ты как ребенок… – проворчала она, приспуская его штаны. – Ни на минуту нельзя оставить одного, всякую гадость в рот тащишь…  
У Атсуши, конечно, были вопросы к ее словам, но она наконец-то взяла в руку его изнывающий член и крепко провела вверх и вниз… и он решил, что ответы ему нужны точно не так сильно, как разрядка.  
Юбка смялась под ладонями, он прижал ее к себе, обхватив ягодицы, пробираясь пальцами глубже. Дождался горячего выдоха и погладил, едва прикасаясь, дразня, прямо поверх намокающего белья. Как же ему повезло, что Юми была такой отзывчивой… Он не удержался и поцеловал ее в шею, провел языком до мочки уха, легонько прикусил.  
– Погоди… – Юми выпустила его из руки, оттолкнулась и отступила к раковине, повернулась спиной, опираясь на край. – Давай так.  
Так точно было удобней, Атсуши тут же снова прижался, утыкаясь носом в ароматный затылок, скользнул ладонями, обхватывая грудь сквозь блузку, и Юми рвано выдохнула, подалась к нему бедрами. Повезло, что трусики на ней сегодня были удобные, можно было просто оттянуть в сторону, и она была уже совсем влажной и такой горячей в нежной глубине, что Атсуши чуть не потерял голову от первого же проникновения. Оставшегося соображения едва хватило спросить:  
– Ты ведь приняла таблетки?  
Юми почти зарычала, толкаясь к нему навстречу:  
– Не поздновато вспомнил? – ее голос был низким и тяжелым, по загривку продрало мурашками. – Двигайся!  
И Атсуши с облегчением подчинился, наконец-то с головой падая в водоворот сладкой обжигающей мути...  
Когда горячка наконец схлынула, и Атсуши поднял голову от плеча Юми, она смотрела на него в зеркало над раковиной, и от этого взгляда – горячего, подернутого желанием будто масляной пленкой – в паху снова дернуло.  
– Как? – спросил он, Юми облизнула пересохшие губы.  
– Быстро.  
Быстрей всего было рукой, так что он ее гладил, обхватив под грудью и глядя в глаза, и по пальцам текла смесь их соков. В эту минуту Атсуши даже подумал: если получится ребенок… он будет рад.  
Все произошло и правда быстро – она была уже совсем готова, и через полминуты задрожала, жмурясь и закусывая губу, вытянулась в струнку у него в руках, стиснула бедра, зажимая ладонь… и выдохнула с тихим стоном. Атсуши поцеловал ее в шею, продолжая легко гладить внизу – оторваться было невозможно. Юми оглянулась, наконец встречая его губы своими, и возбуждение снова забурлило в венах.  
– Еще хочу, – виновато шепнул Атсуши, когда она разорвала поцелуй. Юми расстроено поморщилась, качая головой.  
– Сколько ты выпил?  
– Пару рюмок… – недоуменно ответил Атсуши, но Юми нетерпеливо дернулась, высвобождаясь и поворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
– Сколько ты таблеток выпил?  
– Каких таблеток?  
Она красноречиво посмотрела вниз, и Атсуши почувствовал, что губы сами собой расползаются в глупой ухмылке.  
– Зачем?..  
– Вот и мне интересно – зачем? Ты что, работал?  
Атсуши в замешательстве поднял брови, и Юми пояснила, смешавшись:  
– Ну, я не знаю, вдруг тебе нужно было… вдохновиться?  
Атсуши наконец не выдержал и уткнулся ей в плечо, смеясь. Она обняла его, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, легонько дернула.  
– Балбес. Это вредно.  
– Я не принимаю никаких таблеток, – сказал Атсуши, отсмеявшись. – В смысле, для этого – не принимаю.  
Юми смотрела на него очень недоверчиво.  
– Честно. Ну, это же глупо… – Атсуши вздохнул. – Я бы пил что-нибудь для… в общем, с обратным эффектом. Чтобы не попадать вот в такие ситуации.  
От нелепости ситуации даже возбуждение притихло, и он потянулся к шкафчику за салфетками.  
– Вообще никогда не принимаешь?  
Он кивнул. Почему-то жене об этом говорить было неловко, вот, подумал Атсуши, наверное, единственный человек, которому ты так и не пожаловался. Глупей не придумаешь.  
Он вытащил несколько салфеток и дал их Юми, достал еще и принялся вытираться.  
– И… часто у тебя?  
– Пару раз в день, – ответил он коротко, выкидывая салфетку в мусор. Юми смотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
– И как ты с этим… Ты что, ходишь куда-то? К кому-то?  
– Я уже слишком старый, чтоб ходить по проституткам, – говорить об этом второй раз за день тоже было неловко, отдавало фальшью и бравированием, но Юми только фыркнула. Она сняла испачканные трусики, кинула их в корзину для грязного белья и опустила юбку.  
– Я вот была уверена, что ты вообще для секса… ну, не слишком старый, конечно…  
Атсуши цыкнул и закатил глаза, отодвигая ее от раковины и включая воду. Да, давай, не щади меня, женщина.  
– Но, в общем… – она прижалась щекой к его плечу, глядя на него в зеркало, пока он мыл руки. – Все подруги говорят, что их мужья уже давно и ничего. А ведь среди них есть мужчины и помоложе тебя. И с более здоровым образом жизни.  
Атсуши вздохнул, но промолчал.  
– Я была уверена, что ты принимаешь что-то, чтобы мы могли заняться сексом… а ты, оказывается, дрочишь втихомолку.  
– А я был уверен, что дрочу во всеуслышанье, – сарказм был просто защитной реакцией, но, серьезно, ему уже давно не было так неловко. Юми мягко хмыкнула.  
– Ну это-то конечно… Но… это значит, что ты можешь не только раз в неделю?  
Атсуши выключил воду, глядя на нее с интересом.  
– А у тебя есть желание чаще?  
– Вообще я просто опасалась, что тебе вредно так часто.  
– Мне даже полезно, – быстро сказал Атсуши, и Юми рассмеялась.  
– Почему не сказал раньше?  
Все еще неловко.  
– Ты… мы почти перестали говорить на какие-то отвлеченные темы после рождения ребенка, – сказал он честно. – Ты всегда занята, и я думал, что тебе не слишком-то хочется. Тем более… ты сама установила этот режим, я подумал, что проще согласиться – у тебя ведь гораздо больше дел, чем у меня…  
– Нам все-таки нужно чаще разговаривать, – вздохнула Юми, похлопав его по плечу. Атсуши невесело улыбнулся. Почему-то в семейной жизни разговоры по душам даются сложнее всего.  
– Кто это был-то? – вспомнил он наконец о внезапном визите.  
– А… Ребенкина учительница, – рассеянно ответила Юми, наклонившись к зеркалу и поправляя немного потекшую тушь. – У них какое-то новое изобретение: месячник «привлеки отца» – разговаривают о детях и все такое. Пытаются повысить видимость школьных проблем в семейной жизни. Говорит, обошла всех, но пока только один из отцов согласился поговорить о своей дочке. У остальных работа, дела и… все такое.  
Она выразительно оглянулась на него. Атсуши стало нестерпимо стыдно.  
– Я с ней встречусь и поговорю.  
Юми снова посмотрела на него, теперь уже в зеркало и с сомнением.  
– Ладно, – сказала она тем не менее. – Я подготовлю для тебя дайджест, чтобы ты хотя бы знал, о чем пойдет речь.  
– А что, – осторожно спросил Атсуши, – у Момоэ какие-то проблемы в школе?  
– Вам бы, кстати, тоже стоило чаще разговаривать.  
– Она не хочет! – запротестовал Атсуши, но Юми отрезала не допускающим возражения тоном:  
– Подростки в этом возрасте никогда не хотят разговаривать, но это не значит, что они в этом не нуждаются. Что, опять будешь ждать до тридцати лет, чтобы поговорить с ней по душам?  
– Боюсь, тут можно уже и не дождаться, – ответил он пристыжено. Юми фыркнула – она со скепсисом относилась к его страхам преждевременной кончины, бессердечная женщина. – Так что за проблемы у Момоэ в школе?  
– Вряд ли это можно назвать проблемами, – сжалилась наконец Юми. – Она агитирует подруг и старшеклассниц записываться на курсы самообороны для девушек, ведет тик-ток с разоблачениями JK-бизнеса*, а в прошлом месяце отлупила одноклассника за то, что тот издевался над другим мальчиком.  
– О, – Атсуши был ошарашен. – Это… весьма… А почему ты не сказала раньше?  
– Момоэ просила не говорить.  
– Почему?  
Юми вздохнула, встала на цыпочки и чмокнула его в щеку.  
– Чтобы не волновать. Ну и потому что она всем в школе рассказывает, что это папа ее научил драться.  
Атсуши прикрыл глаза, переваривая информацию.  
– Кажется, теперь я лучше понимаю, почему ее учительница хочет поговорить именно со мной. Боюсь, она будет несколько… разочарована.  
Юми только усмехнулась, выходя из ванной и оставляя его в одиночестве. Вернее, в компании Куруми-чан, которая тут же мяукнула и снова толкнулась под руку, а когда Атсуши не среагировал, стукнула его лапой.  
– Меня окружают сплошные сильные женщины, – вздохнул он, спохватываясь и принимаясь ее гладить между ушей. – И чем меньше, тем драчливей…  
На самом деле, если совсем честно, в глубине души он был даже горд. У него были самые лучшие женщины на свете. Все три.  
В порыве чувств Атсуши подхватил Куруми-чан на руки и прижал к щеке, а она в отместку тут же попытался засунуть свой нос ему в ноздрю, а потом нежно куснула за подбородок.  
Лучшие.  


**Author's Note:**

> * JK – аббревиатура от японского слова «старшеклассница», дзёси кокосэй. «JK-бизнес» – это возможность зарабатывать деньги, используя статус старшеклассницы. Вариантов множество – от прогулки с клиентом по улицам города (JK-променад) и работы в JK-кафе, где можно побеседовать с одетой в форменную одежду старшеклассницей или сыграть с ней в игру, до специальных фотосессий в стиле косплей, услуги соинэ (совместное лежание на кровати, не предусматривающее сексуального контакта), обнимания, массажа и прочих видов расслабляющего отдыха.  
> JK-бизнес нередко приводит к насилию над школьницами, сталкингу и вовлечению девочек в проституцию. [Подробнее](https://www.nippon.com/ru/currents/d00293/)


End file.
